1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver, more particularly to a screwdriver device for an inherent tool bit set which a tool bit set is accommodated in a screwdriver device.
2. Description of Related Art
Screwdrivers are ordinary and widely using in houses and factories. People often assemble and fix things by using screwdrivers. Day after day, many manufacturers work hard not only to improve the quality of screwdrivers but to produce more functional screwdrivers. Thus, people can choose and use various screwdrivers to attach or to detach things easily today.
A conventional screwdriver includes an operating handle, a shaft fixed to the operating handle, and a tool bit extended from the shaft. A tool bit has particular structure and size corresponding to a particular bolt or a particular nut. If people want to screw bolts with different size and structure, or nuts with different size and structure, various screwdrivers are necessary in the task. In order to make users more convenient, some screwdrivers have a series of shafts with different tool bits that are assembled to the operating handle freely. However, users need a tool box to receive the various screwdrivers or a series of shafts. The tool box not only costs the users money but occupies the space in their houses.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.